


Death Merchant 's Angels

by Crazyprincesstracie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Iron Man (Movies), NCIS, Numb3rs (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Civil War Team Iron Man, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Italian Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Law enforcement vs team cap, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Iron-family, Protective Tony Stark, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is married, cursing, feminization talk, first time posting, large extend Iron-family, not team Cap friendly, the DiNozzo network, tony is doing his goddamn best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyprincesstracie/pseuds/Crazyprincesstracie
Summary: This my first fan-fic ever published, just written... might put it up for grabs to anyone that wants to run with it. Heavily TEAM IRONMAN, Pro-accords. My main idea was two-fold what if Tony Stark was married to a total wildcard and that person was not only law enforcement but had a suit of his own, and what if said person had a lot of friends in law enforcement that could help avoid the mess that was the civil war. Comments moderated, and Trolls will be deleted I will not argue with Team Cap fans, this is my sandbox blending several fandoms to make life better for lots of characters
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & David Rossi, Anthony DiNozzo/Tony Stark, DON EPPS & ANTHONY DINOZZO, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 59





	1. Laying the groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a fast-paced introduction of the family and of how the boys see their lives as their fathers' sons, highlight the fact that Tony never trusted the team with his family and bring us right to the edge of "the superhero Civil war", this story is about what lead up to the split, it is about how it would have gonna if Tony had more support. Later in the story, so events from before the Civil war might be brought as evidence in the trials of at least three of the rogues. but the main point of this story is what Tony had a whole support network of people working to end the Civil war before things too bad.

Death Merchant's Angel 

Harley and Peter had grown up knowing some things were Ironclad truths of their lives One their father was Tony Stark Ironman, Merchant of Death, the son of Howard and Maria Stark, Two that their dad had invented and designed weapons for most of his life until The Ten Rings had kidnapped him and nearly killed him on Dear old uncle Obie’s order and that was only one of the times dad had been kidnapped and he had recused himself, Three that like them their father was a genius, for crying out loud the man went to college at 14, and finally and this was widely known even to the public that their father was ferociously protective of those he called family and would defend them without hesitation. Now the world knew he had two sons, he guarded their privacy zealously, no one even knew their names and there were no publicly available photos of them, he knew what it meant to grow up in the public eye and wanted better for his boys. They also knew that they like their father could be a target to kidnappers and had spent their lives learning to escape if they were kidnapped not because Dad wouldn’t recuse them but because like their dad, they were stubborn little shits, they wanted no needed to know how to protect themselves cause beings heirs to one of the biggest companies on earth they had self-defense training but for them they needed more so together without their father's knowledge they studied weapon designs learned to do as their dad could take it apart, disable, hack it or if needed it booby-trap it, they taught themselves to pick locks in elementary school, by Junior high their dad had figured out what they were doing and after try to deter them and failing seriously he should know better they were his sons, he starting teaching them to shoot and helped them learn to take weapons apart, after the unmigrated disaster that was the last field-trip Peter went on turning him into freaking Spiderman, that training only increased. The avengers came into their father’s life when the boys were in junior high and his protective nature went into overdrive, he redesigned the tower so their penthouse was sealed off from the common floors, he refused to allow anyone but family on their floor, not with Natasha on the team, sure the team knew he had two sons but not their names and they would never meet them, that required level of trust that wasn’t freely given you had to earn it, a ferociously and the team hadn’t earned it, Rhodney, Pepper and Happy had cause they were Family in a way that went so far beyond blood. But there was one of member their family, the one no one but family knew about, their other father and he was as good at keeping secrets as their dad or uncle Bruce to the world he was NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, a senior agent of the DC office’s MCRT, and undercover wonderkid, to their dad he was Dom and the pilot of the other iron-suit tailored, the Iron-angel, to them he was Papa. And to say their Papa kept secrets was an understatement, no but his team lead knew he was married and no one knew to who, not even the Mossad agent he worked with, not the boys knew anything about that, but then again, no one knew he kept a suitcase suit in this car. What few knew was that the three of them were just as protective of him, well the entire family was protective of him, but his husband and sons made an artful form of it and over the last few years they had grown to despise the Avengers. How could they not, those people took and took without care or concern for him, from the very beginning.  
Now  
The past few years had been rough on both their parents, but with their Papa having quit Ncis, and finally deciding to join the FBI as a consulate, much to their great uncle David's delight to say he was over-joyed was an under-statement, they could turn their collective family attention to dealing with the latest mess the Avengers were making, one mess that was avoided as they hadn’t lost Jarvis during the Ultron mess, not that the Avengers knew that, the red witch’s magic had clouded their dad’s mind, but no theirs's as by design she had no contact with them or when he went down during the initial attack, it only took a few keystrokes to bring him back from the server farm that Jarvis himself had designed specially to back himself up with his complete memory, reuniting their Father with J, had help allot and cemented that there were very good reasons to have never fully trusted the Avenger’s. Now of course the Avenger had no idea that Jarvis was back but they were living in the compound and their father with his unending well of compassion had allowed them to use Friday one of younger still learning AI’s, but she was being monitored and trained by Jarvis and to say Jarvis was pissed about how the Avengers had treated his creator would be the understatement of the decade, then came the cluster fuck in Lagos seriously what were they thinking. There is also the matter of the accords that Roger and his crew refuse to sign, yeah this is shaping up to be a headache and a half, but given how well respected their Papa was in law enforcement there might be a way to fix this mess.  
Dom started calling in favors, the first being brings in uncle David and his team, if anyone could figure out what this lot of morons was thinking and what those morons next move would and what the freak was really going on none of them had the W actually read the accords, Roger’s had skimmed a summary and promptly declared the safest hands were his own, and yes the Widow had agreed to sign them but no one thought she would keep her word she changed her mind more often then she changed purses, it was the FBI’s elite profiling team and bonus their loved Tony and respected him, one step closer to fixing this mess. Dom’s next move was calling in the Don Epps team including the math squad they need to know what Roger’s and his buddy were doing on those missions that they claimed that Tony wasn’t needed on but his money was plus those guys might be able to figure out how to block the witch’s powers and it all hell broke loose Larry, Charlie and Tony with the boys' help had the best chance to counter-action Roger’s serum bonus Ian Edgerton would be coming along cause if there was even a tiny risk Charlie could be in danger Ian stuck to his husband like glue and with these idiots and one could be in danger and having the world third highest-ranking sniper along was always gone be helpful and in his tracking ability. Dom had his back-up ready, tony wasn’t idle calling in uncle Rhoney with Warmachine and just to be safe, cashing in favor and having Bruce Wayne and the Justice League, a few other enhanced on hand individuals would always help, one could never afford to be too careful when it came to these kinds of things now they only had to find them turns out that was easy they were in Germany for some reason gearing up for a fight at an airport was not the best plan, but if they could get it clear they could keep most innocent bystanders safe at least that was the hope.


	2. Chapter 2: The family prepares to deal with Rogers and crew planning stage one: the first team arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gathers their team to deal with the "Rogue Avengers" and begin to try to deal with the mess they created  
> Again this my Sandbox, I have cherry-picked the bits from canon that fit the story I want to tell, this story will be very strongly, team Ironman. Don't like, don't read. Please comment as a writer, comments let me know what you all think of my story, I am writing this story as it comes to be, I have some ideas of what will be in the story but no fixed plot  
> There some things that will never be in this story including any of that Thanos Mess, Pardons for all the Rogues, one person is definitely going to get a pardon the rest you will have to follow my muse. Some of them are going to jail or mental health treatment centers, my only promise is there will be no killing of Rogues, this story will show the legal response to someone claiming the safest hands are my own. with some dramatic license for "comic book science". feel free to make suggestions. there will be both criminal and civil courtroom scenes as actions have consequences, no one is above the law  
> this will be a long story so buckle-up and enjoy the ride  
> Remember comment brighten the writer's day  
> so do KUDOS

Chapter 2 The family prepares to deal with Rogers and crew planning stage one: the first team arrives 

It was time to prepare to either bring the as the media was calling them “Rogue Avengers”. Dom put his foot down and personally appeared before the accords counsel to demand time to plan, his reasoning was simple, Rogers had proven that violence was his first choice in dealing with anyone who disagreed with and they knew that Hawkeye had already left his family and got the witch to leave the compound, and injured they had injured poor vision when he tried to put on that her leaving was a bad idea. So, they need a plan and quick, they need a safe way to detain them and the profilers were hoping for time to draft a speech to get them to stand down. Yeah, it was time to gather the entire crew together and form a plan of attack. So, several adjoining conference rooms was readied for the various squads within the team, and now the team was gathering it was set up so the idea could flow back and forth amongst all member of the team so ideas no matter where they started could be floated among all team members if someone had a way to tweak an idea float but another team member, they were encouraged to, they all knew the answer was not Roger’s motto of punch hard enough to knock out the opposition that was the very option including the tranq darts Ian would be using if he had to. 

Uncle David’s team was the first to arrive, while it wasn’t his team the unit chief was Aaron Hotchner and uncle David was his senior profiler but Aaron was a family friend, the rest of the team included Derek Morgan, (Dom and he had play football against each in college, the boys loved him because he told that stories about their Papa and help teach them hand to hand combat), Jennifer Jareau or JJ as she preferred to be called was scary good at handing the media she would work with Aunt Pepper on “controlling the narrative” more simply put giving the public the facts without allow the story to spiral out of control, Emily Prentis was new to the team and an unknown to the family but if she was good to be on the team that was enough for the family and what they did know about her made her a valuable asset, she had worked in Russia, had done under cover work there, she had info on Black Widows, no one was under the impression the Widow was actually on their side and when given Natasha profile on Tony she had Laugh and said it was shoddy work even for a Widow The last two members of uncle David’s team were household favorites first was the beautiful ray of sun that was Penelope Garcia, their technical analyst, She was a good with computer as Tony and worked quite well with Jarvis and last but not least was Spencer Reid, he was smart as Tony, Dom, and the boys with an ability to read at speeds unmatched by any one and is a world renown geo-profiler that would come in handy. 

Dom met them on the Rooftop landing zone, “Welcome to our not so humble abode”, He greeted. “uncle David thank you for arranging this”, he said as he led them inside. “hey Jarvis where are they bunking”, he asked the ever-present AI, “this floor is free sir and might add welcome everyone Miss Garcia you look as lovely as ever” Jarvis answer smoothly. “well ok then, Dom said, Jarvis, “lead them to their suites and let’s prepare for our next arrivals shall we.” Dom called back already typing on his ever-present stark pad


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Pepper arrives with Vision, Uncles Rodney and Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter full of fluffy family feels. Dom, calling Tony Italian endearments, cooking for their guests together. Tony trying slightly to nudge Pepper toward the new agent. really just a bit of fluff before the team arrives and they all eat together.

Chapter 3: Queen Pepper arrives with uncles Rhodney and Happer 

“Boys, your aunt Pepper will be here soon with Sour-patch and Happy. Your uncle Rhodney is bringing Vision, they just finish documenting the scene of the Witch and Birdbrain’s attack on him”, Tony called out as he walked into the boys' joint personal lab, finish up in here, and get cleaned, we have guests so look presentable, don’t forget to go give your uncle Dave a hug” 

“Tony Amore, there you are,” Dom said from the doorway, “come help me with dinner, I am making Carmen’s Mushroom Risotto, (Dom's parents never had time for him his mother was a barely functioning drunk with a pill problem that died when he was 8, his father was a drunken conman, with rages, so his childhood cook had taught him to cook from her old family recipes), make the salad for me and help me choose a wine, I want everything really but time Don’s team arrives in an hour so chop-chop Tesoro” he chided but held out his arms in a silent offer of an embrace to his husband. As tony snuggled into his embrace, he silently thanked all the fates above for the amazing man in his arms. He took a moment to reflect on all his family had overcome, just how alike he and his beloved were. 

As the couple worked side by side in the kitchen laughing, joking, and half-listening to their son fill the bau in on high school life, Jarvis announced their next guests, well those four were hardly guests, seeing as they had their suites in the penthouse, down the hallway from the master suite and both boys’ suites. 

“So we are finally dealing with the avengers, finally cutting that dead weight,” Pepper said venomously as she strolled into the kitchen looking every inch the queen of the business world that she was, Rhodney, Happy, and Vison trailing behind each looking like they wanted to personally destroy the Avengers, Dom almost pitied the fools, but that thought was drowned out but all the recordings he heard of them belittling his beloved Antonio, no one hurt his family and got away with it, he had nearly shot the Mossad director’s daughter for less. Antonio and his boys were his worlds. He must have spaced for a moment because his beloved was no longer by his side but was pouring wine for the adults and chiding Pepper at the same time, “Pepper you know the rules no plotting until after dinner”. “now go catch up with JJ, the new agent seems just your type, I’m sure she will introduce you”, Tony told Pepper, the last bit said quiet enough that only she heard


	4. CHAPTER 4: Bruce Wayne and the Justice League bow out because the Joker has escaped. so a new back-up team is scouted. As known as Uncle Jack is coming to town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and the justice league have to deal with an escaped Joker (off-screen) so another arrest team is needed...

CHAPTER 4: Bruce Wayne and the Justice League bow out because the Joker has escaped. so a new back-up team is scouted. As known as Uncle Jack is coming to town. 

As Dom and Tony together seamlessly together to put the finishing touches to dinner, Jarvis broke in with two announcements, “Sirs, the team from LA is landing on the rooftop, and Master Anthony, Bruce Wayne is calling.” Tony my sweet, you deal with Bruce, I’ll get Don and his crew settled and ready to eat, mind if I stick them on Banner’s old floor, it has a lab, and all his notes on the super-solder formula which could be very helpful” Dom said calmly, as he leaned in to caress his worried husband’s bruised cheek as Tony hummed his agreement that was a good place to house them, Tony had been injured when the captured these morons the first time before whoever that phony shrink was, helped them escape, and it royally pissed him off. 

“Sounds like a plan my beloved. "Jarvis, I will take Bruce’s call in my office”, Tony replied as he hurried towards his office, yelling for the boys to set the dining tables and finish getting dinner together, ever the perfect host. “Rhoney, Happy, Vision help them please,” he implored as he speed-walked past. 

Once in the elevator headed to his office, he told JARVIS to put the call thru, “Hey Rue what’s up” he asked without wasting time on pleasantries. “Tony, I hate to do thia to you but the Justice League and I'll not be able to make it, unfortunately, there was a breakout at Arkham asylum and too many high-profile inmates including the Joker are at large right now for me or the league to leave Gotham, I was thinking that perhaps instead of my team you could call in O'Neill's team I heard Shepherd’s team is back stateside so to speak, so he could probably bring his team as well. What do you think buddy, they would be a better arrest team I mean Rogers is technically military so it would be good to have military officers handling arresting him isn't at least one of the members of his team also military as well and you never know if Barnes is going to be there considering that he escaped as well,” Wayne said Hurriedly and slightly uncomfortably. Thanks for letting me know you can't make it Rue” Tony said sounding weary but then his tone kind of picked up as he said, “isn't calling O'Neal's team in slight overkill I mean with the weapons they carry, one shot and they are out cold. You and the Justice League go ahead and handle the craziness of Gotham, make sure you recapture that nutjob Joker Lord knows we don't need him running around free to do as he pleases”. “Call me once you get a handle on things”. Bruce replied, “and no Tony having have trained military teams as back-up is not overkill in this situation, you're facing one possibly 2 super soldiers and several enhanced individuals I am sure your husband and sons would be more than happy to remind you that there is no such thing as overkill in this situation you need all the backup you can get so that you don't get hurt trying to clean up these morons mess call O'Neal or I will. I will be checking within the next hour to make sure you've made contact with him now if not I'm calling him in and tattling on to you or have you forgotten that he is both our godfather” Bruce said simply and forcefully before the two old friends said their goodbyes. The more Tony thought about the more this made sense. Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson were all military so using SG1 and AR1 made sense, their Zats made dealing with Wanda easier, one shot by one of them and she would be out cold she can’t invade someone’s mind if she is knocked out and there was zero chance Bruce wouldn’t call their mutual unofficial Godfather. 

“Jarvis call uncle Jack at stargate command please”. Tony said, hoping against hope that's his uncle Jack wouldn't be in the mood to lecture him too much for all that he had already put up with Lord this was going to be a headache and a half uncle Jack hated it when he needlessly and recklessly danger not like uncle Jack much better at least according to uncle Danny who had somehow convinced uncle, Jack to marry him, they were an adorable couple of bickering old men. “Hey how's my favorite Godson”, Jack replied as he answered his phone, "I heard you had a rough couple of days" Jack prompted hoping the stubborn billionaire would open up to him. “I am fine, Uncle Jack isn't this your office line at the base shouldn't you be answering more professionally you know as a general”, Tony replied just a touch snidely “caller idea is a thing and this came up as Jarvis’s line so I knew it had to be either you, Dom or the boys.” Jack snarked back. Now you wanna tell what has your panties in a twist or should I guess, cause it is only one of two things, one that mess Dom left, when finally quit NCIS, but I know AJ and JAG have that handled so that leaves option 2 which is that clusterfuck superhero team that you insisted on joining and bankrolling. Please tell me you finally decided to stop cleaning up their messes everybody and their grandmother has seen the mess that Rogers and his cronies have made last few days, do we have a plan for bringing them in that does not involve you and a couple of others bringing them without proper backup because we all saw how well that went the last time and truthfully none of us want you near any of them but we know you aren't going stand down, so please tell me you're planning on bringing people with you or are you trying to give me a heart attack Tony” Jack stated his tone turning forceful but also chiding at the time. “We are building a takedown team uncle Jack” Tony stated simply “the original plan was to have Bruce’s justice league do the honors, but turns they are need to handle a break-out from Arkham. So he suggested that I see and if you, John, and your teams were free and wanted to come along” Tony finished with a tad of mirth in his voice. “ just let me my schedule. Oh, would you look at that both SG1 and AR1 are free for the next few days? Let me gather everyone to get them to gear up and we will join you at the tower to form an arrest plan see you soon kiddo” Jack as he hung to rush off to gather his teams. As he finished up his phone calls and headed back to the penthouse and the rest of his family, he wondered idly, how his husband was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the JL's characters as well I do Sg1 and AR1 so I figured they would be easier to write. Also, shout out to who ever started the headcanon of DiNozzo, Dom.


	5. Chapter 5: Dom reflects on what brought him and Tony together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom reflects on the ups and downs that brought his family together. we see a peek into the journey that brought Dom and Tony together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks feed my muse and help this story grow... I am struggling to word bringing the numb3r's crew and one willing to help me bounce ideas around feel free to message me. once all of the teams are have arrived at the tower the planning for the takedown will start. feel free to offer ideas things you want to see anything just comment

Chapter 5: Dom reflects on what brought him and Tony together 

As he made his way towards the rooftop landing strip Dom couldn’t help but reflect on what brought him and Tony together. He thought back to the day he first met Tony they were both a little over 9 years old it was both their first day at boarding school funny how both of having them having shitty fathers had brought them together. They were both so angry back then both so lost. The school had assigned an older student to act as a mentor to help them both get used to being away from home and being in a boarding school that's how they met their mutual best friend John Shepherd in those first few months first, few years really the three of them shared a bond of almost brothership. The three remained close even after Tony skipped ahead and went to MIT. It wasn't until he and arm were 16 that their relationship moved to something sexual the weird thing was that even though Tony was the one in college and should have been the more experienced one, he naturally submitted and gave himself to Dom yeah, he had played around with other people, but Dom was always his first love would always be his first love. Dom always cherished the ways he opened himself the way that he gave himself completely to him, it was a heady feeling nothing going the heir to the Stark fortune with his and his alone sure when they weren't together Tony was free to sleep around, but his heart belonged to one man. After Dom joined the police force, they had drifted apart for a while. But then, Tony had been kidnapped during a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan during the three months that Tony spent in that cave being held by terrorists the one thought besides getting revenge that got him through was getting back to the love of his life to proving to him that he could be better than they could be better together. Dom had just started working in NCIS when Tony was kidnapped and he spent those three months in nearly hopeless rage more than once considered he considered hopping on a cargo flight and helping out with the search himself. They were reunited just after Tony gave his famous press conference shutting down Stark Industries Weapons Manufacture Division, Dom requested and was granted emergency leave as soon as word hit the airwave, Tony had been found alive and was coming home. It was just a few days after until return to work that Stane had attacked Tony and nearly killed him with his own replica suit. It was a little over a year later that Dom had been the victim of a bioterrorism attack and ended up nearly dying from genetically altered Y-pestis and Tony dropped everything to be by side once he was no longer infectious and was brought out of isolation Tony had him transferred to a hospital in New York. It was while he was still on medical leave that they were married it was a simple ceremony not at all what you'd expect from a billionaire's wedding but they wanted their privacy. Later that year they got the surprise their life not when not one but came forward with very boys that is how their sons came in their own lives the boys were four and five years when both mothers decided that it would be better if they lived with their father. Until very recently Dom had continued to work at NCIS. It's been a hard couple of years with all the chaos and drama with the MCRT team and being so far with me for such long periods of time but finally, after Ziva's Mossad operative boyfriend nearly killing him and dragged to Israel to be interrogated by Ziva's father for defending his own life, he decided enough was enough and quit he wasn’t to risk his life, risk leaving his husband a single father. He wasn't going to put up with being with a treat like they treated him. It was time to embrace the role his husband created for him when he created a SUIT just for him, it was time for the rise of the Iron-Angel.


	6. Chapter 6:  Planning the arrests of Team Cap/ Beginning to Heal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game is formed to arrested and charge team cap.

Chapter 6: Planning the arrests of Team Cap/ Beginning to Heal. 

Once the LA team and Jack's teams had arrived, they all sat down for a wonderful family-style meal. The mood during the meal was loud boisterous and fun. As John Shepherd caught up with his oldest friends, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the heartache and pain that they've been through while he had been in Pegasus. He'd been so sure that he was doing his part to save them to save his world that he hadn't really thought that they could be in danger, but hearing all the pain and all the heartache that they had been through while he was gone almost made him regret going. They were both quick to remind that they each had their parts to play in helping the balance of justice, freedom of keeping the world safe. Because, while their roles may be different, they were all equal each one of them saved the world in their own way. For his part Jack O'Neill sat back and watched the three boys he had known, most of their lives come back together he had always known that each one of them was going to do something special. John was his best friend Patrick's second-oldest child and Tony and Dom were John's two oldest and dearest friends, he had gotten to know them when John had drugged them both back to the Shepard family Manor during school Holidays while they were in boarding school together, even back then the three of them were forced to be reckoned with. While it had been clear that Dom and Tony were absolutely in love from very early on, the bond they shared with John was justice strong that was a bond of brothership, if anything it almost reminded him of the bonds among members of military units. Jack almost pitied anyone that Steve Rogers had on his side, those boys were ruthless in defending one in the back but the more he thought about it, the more he realized Rogers had brought this on himself. Across the table also in quiet contemplation set David Rossi when his half-brother Anthony had a son, David was understandably concerned, Anthony wasn't the best man and definitely wouldn't make a good father that was clear from the very beginning it is only gotten worse after his wife passed. Between Claire's Paddington relatives and himself, they had managed to keep, from being irreparably harmed by his father. Thankfully Dom had met Tony and John early in boarding school, honestly having those two in his life was probably what kept him on an even keel after all the bumps in his journey. As he sat there watching the boys with their sons, he thought about what they were about to do and he thought about that the people who had hurt the boy that were like sons to him and for him, there was no pity, these people had declared war on his family and defeat was not an option. David was quite frankly looking forward to seeing Roger's face when the Iron-Angel came hurling at him, he knew Dom there was no way he wasn’t going to be to punch that smug asshat at least once, and doing it in the suit just made sense. He was one of the few who had seen it, who had seen Dom flight in, it was a sight to behold. 

Once the meal was finished Dom clear his throat, and spoke. He pointedly looked around the room making eye contact with each member of the assembled team that had come together to help him and his beloved Antonio reign in the so-called Rogue Avengers. Thank you all for coming to help us handle this situation for me for my husband for my boys but also the people of the world at large I cannot thank you enough I have no idea what Rodgers in his band of idiots think that they're doing but I'm damn sure it has nothing to do with the actual cords I've seen the video he barely read the brief that Antonio and Rodney took him. Sweetheart, you said he's been becoming increasingly distant since he and the widow dumped Shield’s data onto the web. I think we need to find what's in that those files that he didn't want you to see. I know you prioritized getting agents out from undercover locations and to safety and keeping families from being burned. But we need to know what's in there, that Rogers doesn't want anyone to know. Garcia can you and Amita go through the files on the secure copy of the shield database that Antonio saved prioritize anything that looks like it could involve someone close to Rogers or the witch. See if there's anything on there that would point to why Rogers was so insistent upon the witch adding it to the team. Also, dig out anything you can on the witch's background her history her training. We need to know everything possible about the heart we need to know how she gained her powers; we need to find training notes from when she was learning to use them. I have a feeling that there's going to be bodies from her early training victims she didn't get those powers and know how to use them right without having trained and trained a lot and that means invading the mind of a lot of people and seeing how badly torn up she had Antonio just after just a few hours in his head. I'd hate to see what she was like when she was first getting her powers and learning to use them. Antonio my beloved I'm wondering if you think we should call in Charles Xavier he might be able to counteract her powers. At that, John Sheppard spoke up “Dom don't worry about it I'm going to have Ronan blaster her with his particle magnum, she'll be unconscious by the time she's taken into custody. Teyla thinks she may be able to find are stripped of witch's powers there are those with similar powers in the Pegasus Galaxy. Teyla knows people who have found powers before, she's never actually done it herself but perhaps together with this man you mentioned Charles Xavier the two of them can successfully bind or strip her powers but I don't want anyone trying to do it on the field she needs to be taken out quick fast and in a hurry. We cannot allow her messing with our minds. Ronon your first and most important job is to take her out of the field.”, he stated calmly. The next person to speak up was Jack O'Neill, “alright folks I managed to get the UN to agree that's allowing Ross to incarcerate them once they are in custody would be the worst idea, hell we don't even know if he had plans to put them actually legal facility as to as opposed to some black site the accord council has agreed to stargate command to take charge of them once they are in custody. I agree we need some kind of long-term plan for containing or binding the witch’s powers I'm not going to subject my SFs to the possibility of having their minds fucked with.” He interjected smoothly. Spencer Charlie and Larry, I need you guys to work on a way to counteract Roger's serum we have restraints that'll hold him, but we need a long-term option because keeping him handcuffed and restrained has to be against the Geneva Convention I know Bruce left blood samples of Rogers in his life use those to come up with counter-serum Dom added after a moment of allowing the other’s information to be absorbed by the group at large. “Don, I need you and your team getting background on Wilson, Barton, and Romanoff, agent Prentiss I think you have information on the widow who worked with them on a plan to take them down. Ian, I need you practicing shooting the tranq darts anyone tries to flee the scene knock them out. Uncle David you and the rest of the BAU I need a few guys to figure out what the hell is going on is in these people's minds I need some kind of plan for what to say to try to get them to turn themselves in. Uncle David, I know you've worked in negotiations before you've dealt with fanatics before try to get us some idea of their motivations and what to say to appease them into surrendering peacefully, we need to be able to tell the accord’s counsel we gave them the chance to surrender without a fight. Pepper, JJ I need you guys controlling the narrative I need controlled releases of what lead up to this mess, once Garcia gathers the information on the witch's background, we need it could be slowly released not enough to jeopardize her trial, but enough that the public understands why she needs to be locked up for their safety. Rember we are just arresting them we also gathering evidence of any and all crimes they committed so they charged and prosecuted to the fullest existent of the law. the only one I do not have a plan for how to handle is Barnes, we have no idea, where he has been for the last 70 years, but someone or something enhanced and tortured him during that time.”, Dom said. “Teal'c you deal with Barnes”, O'Neil ordered. With that everyone broke up into smaller groups to do all instructed.


	7. Chapter 7:  Plans continue the arrests of Team Cap to formed. Dom and Tony take a break to have an intimate moment to reconnect. SMUT ALERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple takes some private time as the agents continue to work out an arrest plan for Team Cap. A peek into their bedroom.  
> WARNING: this is dirty.

Chapter 7: Plans continue the arrests of Team Cap to formed. Dom and Tony take a break to have an intimate moment to reconnect. SMUT ALERT 

“Rodney, can you oversee everyone and make sure that everything's on track. Happy, I need you to help the boys tidy up from dinner then the three of you go down to their lab”, Dom called out authoritatively as he walked towards his husband. “Antonio, my sweet I need to see you in the penthouse alone NOW. I think we need to talk and spend some time together before things get crazy. Don't worry my beloved, everything is well in hand, we put a good team together.” “Dom, honey there's too much to do we can't get caught up in ourselves, every minute they spend running around is a moment somebody could get hurt”, Tony said almost shyly and unhesitatingly. “Tony, we have this. Go upstairs with Dom, the two of you need to reconnect”, John Sheppard called out reassuringly, knowing that he may be one of the few people who could get Tony to see that he could take a few moments for himself and his husband. “Dom get your husband and yourself upstairs right now before I chase you both up there myself”, David Rossi chided almost playfully knowing him stepping in would be the final thing that allowed his boys to take a few minutes to relax and reconnect. Knowing when he was bested Tony took his husband's hand and begrudgingly walk towards the elevator. Well at least he made it look like he was walking begrudgingly, in truth there was nothing he loved more than being alone with his husband then being reminded of the love they shared, of being reminded of how completely his husband knew him and in a lot of ways completely owned him. Tony could admit at least to himself that he wasn't supposed to himself for self-awareness wasn't his greatest skill but he was self-aware enough to know that there was nothing in this world he loved more than where his husband decided to remind him of exactly how much he loved him and exactly who was in charge in his marriage and Tony had a feeling that was what Dom had planned for once they got upstairs. That was one of the great things about being married to the Paddington heir, Dom had as much if not more in his trust funds and personal accounts than Tony did. There was never a financial imbalance between them, granted there was always a power imbalance, the world saw a large-in-charge take no prisoners dominate man, his husband saw the real him. The shy unsure timid man that he hid behind a mask of sure assured cockiness. It wasn't about money for Dom, just like it wasn't about money for Tony it's about passion, fun, and pure unadulterated love for both of them, well that and mutual respect. 

As he accepted his husband's embrace and they walked towards the elevator, hand in hand, he called out, “Jarvis take us to the penthouse full speed no interruptions”. Once they were alone in the elevator Dom crowded Tony against the back of the back wall plastering the front of his body against his short breathtakingly beautiful husband's body, kissing and nipping at his neck “God has missed you sweetheart” Dom sighed, as he leaned in to kiss his Antonio. “Oh, my sweet boy, I've missed you so much you, gonna show me how good you can be for me” Dom growled absolutely possessively. As the elevator stopped on the penthouse floor Dom reach down and picked up his husband Tony instantly wrapped his legs instinctively around Dom’s waist. Both of them instinctively leaned in to kiss and suck on each other's neck as they made their way to their master suite, they were nearly breathless as Dom gently laid Tony on their bed. “Strip for me sweetheart,” Dom said as he made quick work of his own clothes once they were fully naked, he laid on possessively top of his beautiful remarkable husband kissing and sucking his way up and down his chest, stopping occasionally to kiss those full pump lips. Tony mewled whine and bucked under him, as Dom played his body like any of the instruments he had during mastered of their many years together, nipping and teasing as he went, make his way towards his husband's rapidly hardening cock, which he ignored completely nipping and kissing his hip and thighs instead. “what do you need sweet boy” Dom said with just a hint of teasing, then his voice got gravely and serious. “tell me what you need baby and it's yours. Come on baby tell me what you need you know; I will give it to you all you have to do is tell me”. “touch me, used me, fuck me until it hurts", Tony cried his voice rough with need. Oh, baby, I can give you all that. you look so good like this. God, I'm so glad no one's ever seen you like this I'm so happy that you decided that I was the only one who could ever have you like this." Dom said darkly. Flip over baby I'm gonna prep you. I want you so bad I don't know how long, I can spend prepping you but then again, my little wanton whore never really wants to be prepped much before you take my big hard cock in your slutty boycunt, do you” Dom said possessively. as he helped Tony onto his hands and knees. “God, I love your ass” he said as he quickly spanked Tony once his stunning ass was display. “Do you want daddy to lick and finger you open or do you want Daddy to just slick up his cock and slammed into your tight slutty-hole" he murmured against Tony's ear as he plastered his front against Tony's back. “Daddy ask your question baby,” he said sinking his hands into telling his hair to bring his head up he knew how much Tony loved it when he treated him rough during sex. He sat back on his haunches waiting for Tony to answer after a few minutes of waiting he wound his hands back into his husband's hair forcing his head up and his sinful back to arch so prettily, and began to spank his delectable ass again, “little whore, have you forgotten how much daddy hates to be made to wait? answer me before I turn this ass right bright red and oh so painful.” he said darkly. “Whatever would make you most happy daddy, I can't think straight right now I need your big hard cock inside me soon please Daddy” Tony whimpered demurely and submissive. Every time Dom got like this it reminded him of how much he loved it of how good it felt to turn and just give in. With Dom he didn’t have to be the larger-than-life showman, he didn’t need to have all the answers, all he had to do was submit to the pleasure Dom gave him, to just do as he was told and float. Making love to Dom was one of the few he was totally free to be himself and Dom never failed to make him feel loved. 

He must have gotten lost in his head because suddenly he feels warm lubed fingers sliding into him first two slowly working him open his husband added a third as he did he felt around for that wonderful bundle of nerves and crooked his finger just his fingers just right to graze it, he ground his hips back trying to get more friction on those fingers only to then feel the sharp sting of his husband's other hand connecting with his ass cheek “stay still baby boy, Daddy didn't tell you that you could move yet” Dom said slightly darkly and incredibly dominantly, “keep still and daddy will give you what you need” he murmured close to his ear. “You know how this works; you take what I give you sweet boy,” Dom said as he alternated between spanking his husband and fingering him open. “you are almost ready, my sweet princess, your boycunt is just about ready for Daddy to slam his cock into. Daddy just gonna put your cock-ring on, because we both know you can’t control yourself and follow Daddy’s rules. Tell Daddy when this naughty cock is allowed to cum Princess”, Dom growled darkly. At this point, Tony was a writhing panting mess on their bed, it took him a few events even processed the question he was asked which spurred Dom's dominant instincts even further. “Answer me little slut if you want to cum tonight” he ordered as he added a fourth finger into Tony’s tight heat. That was enough to clear Tony’s head slightly, “your little whore only comes on your command Daddy,” Tony said softly already starting to float into the warm fuzzy clouds of sub-space. “that is right Daddy’s Good Princess”, Dom said as he pulled his finger’s out of Tony and fastened the cock-ring in place. “god, I love your cunt”, he said as he plunged his full length into Tony’s tight ass. He set a harsh pace as he slammed into his husband, stopping only once to flip Tony onto his back so he could plunder his open mouth, before slamming back into that delish tight channel. “look at me baby you're taking me so well you're being such a good little while for Daddy. Is Daddy making your boy cunt feel good? Does Daddy’s little whore wanna cum”, Dom said. the words tumbling out of his mouth without much thought. “Please Daddy let me cum”, Tony chanted over and over again like a prayer, torn between wanting to float off into sub-space and the need to cum. His body was powerless against his husband’s rough treatment and the way he always felt when his husband verbally dominated him. As Dom felt his own orgasm draw closer, he removed the cock ring, “Cum for Daddy Princess, cum on Daddy’s hard cock”, he ordered. As Tony’s inner clamped down around him, his own orgasm shot out of him. Breathlessly, he rolled off his husband. After a few minutes to catch his breath, he rolled over and kissed his Antonio, then padded to the master bathroom to get a warm washcloth, after he had cleaned them both up, he gathered his husband into his arm and whispered a steady stream of praise and love as his husband came down from the high of sub-space. “God, I love you,” Tony said as he came back himself. “how are my sweet", Dom replied “do you need anything?”, he asked. “just a nap with you holding me”, Tony said sweetly. “sleep then my beloved and I will be by your side when you wake”, Dom said as he pulled then covers over them. Jarvis dimmed their bedroom light and announced to the agents downstairs that his masters were not to be disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, they let me know how you guys are enjoying this story.   
> I have never a sex scene before, so please let me know what you kind, too kinky, too out of character, or was it spot on. feel free to make story-line suggestions, I am writing this freeform as it is formed by my muse. so there is no set storyline, well a few things will never happen...  
> 1\. most of the member's team cap are getting locked away somewhere, my muse has to storylines for what happens to them. one character is going to get redeem and a chance to heal, another might depends on him my muse feels towards him as the story progresses.  
> 2\. there will be no Purple Space Grape.  
> 3\. Wanda is losing her powers  
> and 4. several people are gonna punch Rogers in his smug face.   
> PLEASE FEED THE MUSE


	8. Chapter 8: A disturbing discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans begin to take shape, a disturbing video is found and the Dom and Tony defense squad makes a plan of its own, Steve Roger will get Punched in the face

Chapter 8: Plans begin to take shape, a disturbing video is found and the Dom and Tony defense squad makes a plan of its own, Steve Roger will get Punched in the face 

Once Dom and Tony were upstairs and away from the action, General Jonathan “Call me Jack” O'Neill, and David Rossi shared a look. Then O'Neal let out. An ear-splitting whistle, “Alright campers tell me we have a plan to keep the boys out of harm's way.” He shouted, loudly and authoritatively. Jack, I know we're both tired of the universe treating them like, like they are its chew toy, but as tempting as it is, we cannot shoot everyone who hurts them, I'm sure we could probably get away with throat punching A few of them.” David Rossi said, somewhat placatingly. I'm not saying we shoot them; I'm saying maybe it would be better if we space them or give them to Shepherd to make wraith chow out of. O'Neill said on him unhesitatingly. At that point, Rodney chimed in, “What if the three of us in our suits hung back and acted as you guys back up? That would totally throw Rogers and his crew off the game wouldn’t.” “General O’Neil, you might be on to something. With spacing them, but Dom's never gonna let you get away with it, unless and until they are convicted you know how he is, and Colonel Rhodes. You may be on to something. John Sheppard chimed in. He couldn't resist himself as he asked, “Alright hands of those going with who's punching Rodgers in the face? With that serum of his. He should be all healed. By the time we get him. Back stateside, and before a judge to be arraigned.” he added a moment hesitation. “OK, Rodney since it was your idea, For the three of you to hang back, so you get to convince Dom and Antonio of that plan you know as well as the rest of us do, that those two are not gonna wanna stand back and let someone else fight their battles. So good luck buddy. Better you than me.” He said, absolutely honestly. 

As those four stood around the Internally debating ending, Roger's life, for daring to hurt the men that they considered family. The rest of the team diligently started gathering information, to form profiles on each member team Cap and a plan to bring them to justice. As the team split up into separate conference rooms to complete their task. Jarvis helpfully, supplied Halo screens, for them to use. Larry, Charlie, and Spencer headed to, Bruce Banner's former lab, to begin the process of creating an antidote for Roger’s Serum. Amita and Garcia got themselves, comfortable in Tony and Dom's state-of-the-art Computer lab and started using Jarvis to filter for the data dump, looking especially for anything that Rodgers could be hiding. Or that could lead them to why he was protecting, The Scarlet witch. The BAU, minus Agent Prentiss, got comfortable around a large table, using Jarvis and Friday to review security footage focusing first on Rogers. “I think we need to take one individual at a time and form individualized profiles on each of them.” Aaron Hotchner stated authoritatively, focusing his team on the task at hand. “We're off to a good start by focusing on Rogers”, he said. Ian headed to the sniper range to test the gun Tony had designed specifically to shoot tranq designed to knock enhanced targets at a distance. Ian had always loved Stark weapons, they really were the best in the field, so to him to shoot something designed by the genius was a humbling honor made even more humbling by the fact that Stark Industries did not do produce manufacturer weapons anymore. Meaning that this was a weapon, personally crafted by his friend’s husband, the unparalleled genius Anthony Stark. Don Eppes and his team, worked with Agent Prentiss together background Barton, Wilson, and Romanoff. He was hoping that something, at least in Wilson's background. Would be able to tell him what the man was thinking, he was a military veteran. He better than to blindly follow orders without checking to see if they were actually legal orders or at least he should. Barton and Romanoff had worked for SHEILD for so long that he wouldn't be surprised if they were massively shady things in both their backgrounds. How could any agency become so corrupt that they didn't see that there was a terrorist organization woven into their very Foundation And more importantly, what did that say about the directors and agents that ran such an agency? SG-1 and AR-1 headed to. One of the training gyms, to spar and plan for how to combat the rogue Avengers, should Rogers decide that they needed to use violence as an option. Because it seemed like the others allowed Rogers to do their thinking for them. 

It was Penelope Garcia who first caught a break. Well, wasn't so much a break as it was oh shit what the fuck was, he thinking moment. And concentrating on the winter soldier's files in the SHIELD database. When she came across a mission report with a video account. Interestingly, it showed that both Romanoff and Rogers had read the file and viewed the video. “Keep working”, she told Amita. I need to bring this up to the bosses.”. She asked Jarvis to together General O'Neill David Rossi, John Shepherd, Aaron Hotchner, And James Rodney Rhodes into a private meeting. Thankfully Dom and Antonio were still upstairs resting. She was livid at what she read and seen. One of the I think she and Antonio had bonded over, was there was the loss of their parents at such a young age. The quirky genius was like a brother to her. So, to see what had been kept hidden from him for years. To know that they had known for years based on the date on those files Made her blood boil. She hoped to God between his husband, O'Neill, Rossi, and Colonel Rhodes, that they would be able to keep him from doing anything too extreme. For all that she would be glad to help kill him, bastards. She didn't want him to have any regrets. She knew him as she knew herself and she knew if He acted in violence, in the spur of the moments always regret it. He was too good a man not. As she entered small meeting room. Were the other heard gathered? She thought about how they would take this. most had at least met or known Howard, and knew what an awful father he was. But they all also knew how absolutely devoted to Maria, Antonio had been. Now she is about to show them a video of their last moments Earth being killed by an assassin wearing a friend's face. There were no words for how awful that video was. 

Aaron Hotchner was the first to notice how uncomfortable. Garcia locked as she walked into the room. “What did you find it so urgent Penelope?” He asked. Five men sitting in that room knew that what she would ever have found must be really bad. if she wanted to share it then and only them. “OK, you guys are gonna wanna sit down because this is awful. She said I don't ever want to see this again. As of fact, I'm going to turn it on and walk out of this room. Let me know once you've finished watching it.” She answered quickly her voice thick with emotion tears rolling do her checks. 

Once the video had played. She came back into the room and showed them the written report. As well as. The login information shows that both Romanoff and Rogers viewed the video and read the report on multiple occasions. It was sickening, to think that they had known for years, that Howard had not accidentally killed them both by driving drunk, but that they had been murdered in cold blood. Next, Javis. Stepped in showing them, the detailed report, that his creator had made, on how The Winter Soldier was formed, of the torture that Barnes had gone through, Create the mindset of The Winter Soldier, And the plan he had to get him the help he needed. It just added another layer of fuel to the anger. Feeding the sheer rage of the five men sitting in that room. To know that if Rodgers had just come clean, had just admitted to Antonio, what his friend had been forced to do, Antonio would have been angry rightfully so, but he would have focused his anger on HYDRA, not Barnes because Antonio was not a stupid man. Antonio already had a plan in place. To get Barnes's help. “OK, two things,” O'Neill said absolutely. Seething with anger, and pure rage. “First, they're being held at the Alpha site Until the trial, if there is a trial. Because that right It's the most inhumane thing I've ever seen. And I know with one phone call the President will gladly grant me the right. To keep them at the official site for as long as I dare, Secondly, who the Hell's telling? Dom and Antonio? Because I want to be as far the hell away from that poor son of a bitch as I can be. We all know Dom doesn't take betrayal well and he is vehemently overprotective of his husband. And this is going to crush Antonio. This means Dom’s overprotective and pissed Antonio's going to be rightfully angry, and Devastated, with the amount of weaponry in his suit alone, that is not a good combination.” Aaron Hotchner took a deep breath and silently prayed for patience as he mulled over the options. Colonel right Colonel Rd Colonel Rhodes I need you to focus on keeping. Dom and Antonio, out of their suits. Get Dom helping Antonio to process this. Get their heads in the game get them, focused on justice, not vengeance. O'Neill Shepherd gets with the President your phone call. Get somewhere lined up to keep them as far away from the boys as possible. Rossi gets with Miss Potts and JJ. I think we need to do a controlled release of this information. It's obvious if Rogers had this From Antonio, then he probably hid it from the rest of his team. So, let's use this to our advantage. Let's try to drive a wedge between the members. Of his team. Dave, you've known them both for years. You can speak as a family friend; as to how devastating this is. You also knew was Howard. Use his name. Make him a person. Use Marie’s name makes me both people to the rogue avengers take. I hate to be the one to say this may be the thing we need. To break them and bring them in without further violence. He said authoritatively and completely honestly. It was then that Garcia chimed back in, “Shouldn't someone let Mr. Hogan know that their boys need to avoid the media. If we're going to be releasing that video. It shows their grandparents' murder. Shouldn't they be at least forewarned before they see it?”, She said voice thick was emotion. As a small meeting broke up and they each headed back to their areas to brief their respective teams on what they had just seen. Wondering how this was going to affect things...


End file.
